Blog użytkownika:Raity-Roka/Raity w krainie herosów
Siemka. No więc pomysł na tytuł dała mi Annabetch798 więc dzięki :) Seria będzie o czymś co jest dziwne , ale co mi tam :) To zaczynamy. Prolog Siedziałam w autobusie nie pamiętając niczego oprócz swojego imienia i nazwiska. Obok mnie siedziała jakaś dziewczyna , a z drugiej strony chłopak , który ciągle coś majstrował i trochę mnie to denerwowało, ale dziewczyna klepnęła mnie po plecach. Trochę mnie to dziwiło , bo ich nie znałam , ale admosfera się rozlużniła, gdy chłopak się uspokoił , bo dziewczyna go kopnęła w zadek i trochę go to zabolało. Naszła mnie myśl. Gdzie ja jestem i kim oni są? -Hej Roka uspokój się , bo jeszcze Cie tytan pożre - powiedziała dziewczyna i odstawiała dziwne scenki. Wkurzyłam się. Odwróciłam się do niej i zsadziłąm jej plaskaczem w ryj. Trochę ją to zabolało , bo zaczęła płakać. Chłopak klepnął mnie po plecach i pocałował w policzek co było lekko dziwne, ale szło się przyzwyczaić. Usiadłam spokojnie. -Kim wy jesteście?- zapytałam niepewnie chłopaka obok mnie, a ten się roześmiał. Po prostu sie śmiał i śmiał. -Nie żartuj dobra. Jestem Kacper , twój chłopak, a ta dziewczyna obok ciebie to Sara twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka , a ta dziewczyna , której dałaś w twarz to Martyna dziwna blondi- powiedział Kacper i mnie znowu pocałował, a mi się to bardzo podobało. Spoko czyli wiem co i jak się układa i jest dobrze. Wiedziałam , że większość dzieci jest chyba w moim wieku , a parę starszych i młodszych dzieci. Z mojego identifikatora wywnioskowałam, że jestem Roka Kubal , mam 11 lat i jestem karana za oszustwa i za pożyczanie różnych rzeczy np. samochodów. Skąd to się wzieło o.O -Nie martw się Sara jest karana za ucieczki z domów zastępczych, a ja po prostu wpakowałem sie w kłopoty z dilerami i te sprawy. Sama rozumiesz - powiedział Kacper i znowu mnie pocałował.Wkurzyło mnie to trochę, ale to było miłe i trochę dziwne , bo go prawie nie znałam. Sara przypomniała nam , że ona też żyje , a ja się roześmiałam. Wszyscy się na mnie popatrzyli , a w szczególności Michał , który siedział za mną i kłócił się z Piotrkiem. Nagle zatrzymał się autobus. Stała przed nami dziwna szkoła o której nie można było powiedzieć normalna , a w szczególności smutna, bo ciągle się coś działo. Chłopcy malowali farbami w spreju po ścianach , a dziewczyny rzucały puszkami w jakiegoś stracha na wróble. - Szkoła dla Dziwnych dzieci w Łężanach wita :) - zawołał głośno dyrektor i wszyscy na chwilę ucichli. Po jego przemowie wszyscy weszli do swoich pokoji. Co najlepsze w jednym pokoju spałam z Sarą i Kacprem :) Rzuciłam się szybko na łóżko i rozpakowałam rzeczy. Na górze spał Kacper , a Sara wybrała sobie osobne łóżko. Pokój wygądał fantastycznie ! Mieliśmy niebieskie ściany , płytki , dywany , łóżka 1 piętrowe , a 2 normalne , meble na ubrania i książki oraz parapet. Porozkładaliśmy się i poszliśmy spać. Nie było co się dziwić 4 godzinna jazda autem z Warszawy do Łężan była usypiająca. Poszłam spać w tym czym byłam. Następnego dnia obudził mnie alarm telefonu Kacpra i ta głupia Martyna chodziła po pokojach i rozdawała plany lekcji. - Klasa 1a ma teraz lekcję w 3 z panią Doods , a reszta lekcji jest na planie. Macie jakieś 20 minut na zjedzenie śniadania , ubrania się i pójścia na lekcję - powiedziała Martyna i wyszła z naszego pokoju. Ogarnęła nas dzikość , a potem w 10 minut byliśmy gotowi, najedzeni w miarę i zaczęła się pogoń za klasą oraz ludzie , którzy mogą coś wiedzieć o pani Doods , ale szybko się skończyło , a potem zaczęła się lekcja. Byliśmy spóźnieni i to nawet o 15 minut , ale co tam. Nagle z lekcji wyrwał nas ktoś dziwny, kto napewno nie chodził do naszej klasy. Pani Doods wpisała nam nieobecność. Super po prostu. 1 dzień i od razu spóźnienie. - Jestem Grover i mam was zaprowadzić do obozu Herosów - powiedział Grover , a potem poszliśmy za nim lecąc na czymś dziwnym z Annabetch i Buckiem. To był jednorożec. Rozdział 1 - Co my tu robimy? Kim wy jesteście? Gdzie lecimy?- pytałam jak szalona Annabetch , a ta milczała. Za to Grover wykazał się inteligencją. Marną no , ale jednak jakaś była.No dobra była duża inteligencja. - Jesteście tu w rydwanie , który prowadzi Buck Walker , syn Iris , najlepszy koniarz w całym obozie. Ja jestem Grover Underwood , syn Pana , a ta blonynka to Annabetch Chease , córka Ateny i najmądrzejsza osoba w całym Obozie. Lecimy do Obozu Herosów , a nazwa pochodzi od herosów takich jak np. Herakles . Do obozu trafiają osoby z ADHD i dyslekcją czyli tacy jak wy- powiedział Grover gryząc puszkę. Spoko czyli wiemy na czym mniej więcej stoimy. Mniej więcej. Kacper zaczął się nudzić , więc dla zabawy zaczął się bawić zapalniczką , a Sara pogłębiła się w książce . - Annabetch mogłabyś określić czyimi jesteśmy dziećmi? Tak tylko patrząc , bo w Obozie wszystko powinno się okazać - zapytałam niepewnie Annabetch , a ta szybko się zgodziła. - Hmm ty możesz być córką Afrodyty albo Ateny , Kacper to możliwe , że syn Hadesa albo Hefajstosa a Sara możliwe , że jest córką Ateny lub Aresa- powiedziała Annabetch. Poczułam coś dziwnego. Jakieś złe przeczucie. Po chwili moje obawy się potwierdziły. Zaatakowały nas 3 erynie i 3 harpie. Buck przyśpieszył bardzo szybko tak , że do Obozu dostaliśmy się po 15 minutach. Chłopak dosłownie wleciał na domek z numerem 2, ale zatrzymał się przed nim. Erynie i harpie nie mogły wlecieć do Obozu. Na polanie dziewczyna gadała o czymś z centaurem , a potem pokazała na nas. Co znowu? Dopiero dolecieliśmy z dużym niebezpieczeństwem , a teraz jeszcze jakieś oskarżenia. Po prostu wyśmienity dzień. - Co jest Piper?- zapytała spokojnie Annabetch jakby nic się nie stało. Dziewczyna nie zwróciła na Ann uwagi więc ta ją klepnęła w plecy , że aż prawie zleciała dopóki jakiś chłopak jej nie złapał. Dziwne to było o.O - Chodzi o to , że jedno z tej twojej 3 co przyprowadziłaś jest dzieckiem Afrodyty i nie wiem , które , bo chcę wiedzieć czy mam brata czy siostrę. Poprosiłam Chejrona o przyśpieszenie wstępu , bo wieczorem ja i Jason jedziemy do Obozu Jupiter, ale ten się nie chce zgodzić !!! Próbowałam z czaromową , ale na niego to nie działa- powiedziała wściekła Piper i rzuciła Chejronowi krzywe spojrzenie. Bardzo złe spojrzenie. Chejron po namowach Ann zgodził się na wcześniejszy wstęp. O 14.00 udaliśmy się na ognisko. Mieliśmy wyjść na środek , a potem trzeba było poczekać na uznanie. Nie było to nic trudnego , ale jak się każdy tak na ciebie gapi to trochę krępujące. - Roka jest córką... Afrodyty - powiedziała Ann , a nad moją głową był znak gołębia - Kacper jest synem .... Hefajstosa. Leo zajmij się nim dobrze :) - powiedziała Ann , a nad głową Kacpra był młot - Sara jest córką .... Ateny. Cześć siostrzyczko - powiedziała Ann a nad głową Sary była książka. Super jestem siostrą Piper :) Nie wiem dokładnie kto to jest Leo Valdez więc nie wiem czy Kacper powinien się cieszyć. Piper zaprowadziła mnie do domku Afrodyty. Rytułałem miał być pocałunek więc poszłam do Kacpra i na oczach wszystkich dzieci Afrodyty zobaczyli nasz pocałunek. -Rytułał zakończony- powiedziała Piper. Poszliśmy do domku. Wybrałam sobie koję na górze, która była super :) CDN.thumb|dzieci Afrodyty Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach